Money can't buy Talent
by teardrop765
Summary: Naruto and his twin sister Naruko get into the school of their lives, Konoha Arts. The school being filled with rich snobs Naruto and Naruko half to prove money doesn't always get you what you what especially in the world of fame. I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR THE SONGS IN THIS STORY! NaruxHina and FemNaruxSasu.


**Chapter1: I made it**

**I do't own Naruto or the songs in this story. NaruHina, NaruSasu,SaixIno,SakuLee, NejixTintin. and many more. Naruto and Naruko are twins, and Naruto isn't Sakura isn't girly. Sakura is a slut/bitch. **

A blonde haired girl with light blue eyes was dancing around in her room wearing a black skinny jeans and a orange crop top. her long blonde hair up in pig tails. At her desk was a boy with short blonde hair light blue eyes tapping to the beat of the music. Wearing dark blue jeans and and a black shirt.

**Rock with you ****by,**** Rachel Crow Ft Mannn **

Naruto: Mann, AND... Rachel Crow!

Naruto started to stand up and dance on the floor around Naruko's bed. While Naruko satrted to jump up down on her bed.

Naruko**:Don't turn your back on the sound**

**Cause I really wanna rock with you boy, **

Naruko started to sing to the song while moving her head side to side.

**Walking on through the crowd, **

**Familiar faces I see**

**But there in a corner**

**You are busy watching me**

**Now what you wanna do?**

**Are you just gonna stand there?**

**Are you gonna shake all you guys**

**Till the morning breaks out**

**Let it all, let it all ouuut... **

Naruto and Naruko were dancing all over the room then they turned to face each other then started singing.

Both: [Chorus]

Don't turn your back on my sound

Cause I really wanna rock with you boy,

You better not let me down, yeah

Cause I really wanna dance all night long, yeah

they were bouncing up down and singing so loud they didn't even see their godparents walk in smirking at them.

Naruko: **So here we are on the floor**

**You gotta show me your style**

**Cause I wanna see you move **

**And hold you tight**

**Now I know it's no slow dance**

**But I'm looking for a chance **

**So just wake up, shape up, find your girl**

**And go break up**

Naruko jumped of the bed and danced with Naruto.

Both: [Chorus]

Don't turn your back on my sound

Cause I really wanna rock with you boy,

You better not let me down, yeah

Cause I really wanna dance all night long, yeah

Naruto started to shake his head to the beat.

Naruto: [Rap]

Mann!... Can I rap wit'cha, rock wit'cha you?

Can I walk in the building, check the spot with you?

Can I be your man and make you popular

So haters stop with the... hating

I see our future's, clear as binoculars

I'm not mister nice guy

No I'm mister fly guy, slash hipster

My sister, Rachel Crow...

He's as cold as last winter

Drop what you doing right now, and dance with us

Get up, the music will make you do it

First one to the dance floor, don't let me beat you to it girl

Come a little closer, so I can feel the air

But know we ain't supposed to

Hair looks so super duper tight

And as long as the speakers are pumping

And the crowd looks like... jumping

We're gonna glide, we're gonna slide

We'll be dancing together til the morning side

They both jumped on the bed and started jumping up and down on the it.

Both: [Chorus]

Don't turn your back on my sound

Cause I really wanna rock with you boy,

You better not let me down, yeah

Cause I really wanna dance all night long.

Both ended laying on the bed laghing at each other.

"Erhm", a voice came from the door. They looked up and saw their big busted godmather Tsunde and their prevy godfather Jiraiya trying to hold a laugh in for their godchildren.

"Yeah Baa-chan?", Naruto asked seating up looking at her. Tsunde and Jiraiya walked up to them handing them each a packet.

"This From Konoha Arts"., Naruko said. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Do you think we made it?",he asked nervous. Naruko just shruged her shoulders.

"Well open them and find out", Jiraiya said excited. The twins looked at each other then their package and took a deep breathe then ripped the package open. The twins turned to each other and handed them each others. At the same time they pulled out a bunch of paper work and looked at the first paper.

"Naruko y-you got ...A Schlorship!, Naruto screamed jumping up and down. Naruko's eyes widened. She handed Naruto's papers and snatch her out of his hands and read it she started to squeled in delight. Tsunde and Jiraiya turned to look at Naruto. Naruko stoped being happy and turned to her twin brother she sat down next to him.

''Naruto is everything alright di-did you make it?,''Naruko asked concerned. Naruto stood off the bed then walked out the room,the others right behind him. He went outside and climbed on top of the roof. Naruko smirked she knew exactly what he was gonna do. Naruto took a deep breathe.

" I MADE IT!" Naruto screamed out to their neighborhood from on top of the house. The whole neighborhood stopped and smirked they knew exactly what he meant it's been his dream since he was little.

''YOU GO NARUTO!'',thea whole neighborhood screamed back causing Naruto to smile brightly. He jumped off the roof and turned to his family.

''When do we leave'',he asked.

''Tomarrow'',Naruko said.

''Well go pack you to'', Tsunde said. The two ran inside to go back for their new school and life.

**I don't own Naruto or the song Rock With You by Rachel Crow. Please reveiw.**


End file.
